


Not This Day

by Thespyisacake (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Surgery, red team - Freeform, respawn is down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thespyisacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which respawn is down and RED team's sniper is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Day

"No, you are _not_ allowed to die, Herr Sniper, do you understand?"

Medic worked frantically to extract the bullets from Sniper's chest as the Australian lay on the operating table in pain, numbed somewhat by the anaesthetics but still enough to hurt. Respawn was down again since RED apparently just didn't care enough to supply the extra power required in between battles. 

The assassin's breathing was becoming more and more laboured, short, shaky breaths being torn from his battered lungs. Yet another bullet was plucked out of his torso, accompanied by a dribble of scarlet blood running down his side to join the pool which collected on the table. Medic dropped the object onto a metal tray, before going back in for the last one. He wasn't having anyone dying on him, not on the battlefield, not on the operating table, and most definitely not with respawn down. 

Sniper's eyes were half-closed, body numb from pain. He couldn't feel his hands and feet. Everything was cold, including the tiny beads of sweat which trickled down his forehead. His vision became blurred, unfocused, as the light slowly drained from his eyes. He was dying.

"D'you think he's gonna make it, doc?" Scout asked from the side, a hint of worry evident in his tone as he eyed Sniper's sickly pallor.

"Yes, I am sure of it." Medic replied impatiently, panic slowly rising up in his chest. "No one on this team is going to die. I vill not let it happen."

 _Not again,_ his mind said as he worked, nimble fingers tweezing out the last bullet with medical precision and depositing it onto the tray. Sniper was now almost unconscious from the blood loss, his head feeling light and dizzy. Medic drained off the excess liquid, attaching an IV needle to his wrist to supply fresh blood to replace it. He then sutured the wounds and closed up the incisions as fast as he could, hoping that he wasn't too late. 

The doctor looked up once he was done wrapping Sniper's torso with thick bandages, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw that the heart rate monitor was beeping steadily, albeit weakly. Medic turned back to his patient, who hadn't moved much since the operation ended. "Herr Sniper, are you still vith us?"

"Yeah," Sniper croaked, smiling weakly up at the doctor as the rest of the team let out breaths of relief. 

"Thanks, mate."


End file.
